Shirabe Ako
:"Cure Muse" now redirects here. Shirabe Ako is a character from Suite Pretty Cure♪. She is the Princess of Major Land, but has come to the human world for reasons yet unknown. She is 10 years old, a student of the Public Kanon Elementery School and Minamino Souta's classmate. In order to save her father Mephisto, whose heart has been tainted with evil, she disguised herself as the Masked Cure. She finally takes off her mask in to try to win back her father's gentle heart, and fights alongside Melody, Rhythm and Beat at last. Ako's attitude in the beginning of the series is cold, and she is not above lecturing people older than her. She is the youngest Cure in the group, but the most mature. Ako's alter ego is . She uses the purple Fairy Tone Dodory to transform. History Appearances as Ako Ako first appears walking with Kanade's brother Minamino Souta to school. She runs into Houjou Hibiki and Minamino Kanade arguing and tells them to get out of her way. She seems to be condensing of her elders and has no respect for them and seems to be somewhat mature for her age. She also tells Houjou Hibiki and Minamino Kanade later that she likes singing but is not very good at it. Also in a later episode her and Souta see Hummy and Siren together and tell Hibiki and Kanade about it. Appearances as the Masked form of Cure Muse Cure Muse was first shown in the show's opening. She makes her first appearance in-show when she saves Kanade and Hibiki from a negatone made by Bassdrum at a fake music contest near the clock tower. She both saves the cures and helps them on several other occasions but starts to worry that the others are getting too powerful when they acquire the Healing Chest. Her Father's Lament Saving Mephisto's Heart and Gaining her True Cure Status Appearance Ako has short orange hair and orange eyes and wears glasses. She is the friend of Kanade's brother Minamino Souta and is often seen with him. As the Masked form of Cure Muse she appears to be much older and taller than she really is and wears an all black costume. In the true form of Cure Muse she appears as her normal age, hair color and wears a yellow dress costume. Cure Muse '"Playing the goddess rhythm, Cure Muse!"' 爪弾くは女神の調べ、キュアミューズ "Tsumabiku wa megami no shirabe, Kyua Myūzu" Cure Muse is the alter Pretty Cure-ego of Ako, first shown in the opening of Suite Pretty Cure♪. In her first appearance She wears a mask with a heart-shaped jewel on it, and is shown with a purple Fairy Tone called Dodory on her shoulder and a Cure Module on her chest. In Episode 35, her true identity is revealed. When her true form is revealed she transforms by using her Cure Module, along with her Fairy Tone, Dodory. When transformed, her normally short orange hair become knee length and gains two ribbons on her head. Masked form and the search for her true identity When she was first introduced, Hibiki and Kanade immediately began speculating about her identity. Some suspects were Nishijima Waon and Higashiyama Seika. Also Bassdrum calls out to Cure Muse and refers to her as "Siren!" leading to the speculation that Cure Muse may actually be Siren. However, this is soon proven false, as she saves the Cures from Siren herself. Later Cure Muse is revealed to be Ako along with her true form as a yellow cure. On episode 36, she punched the evil out of Mephisto. Also, her henshin is show for the first time. Abilities and Powers Not much is known about her, but in her masked form she is shown to be able to create a rainbow piano by clapping her hands together and spreading the keys out, and then shooting the keys at an enemy, which traps them long enough for them to be purified. She is also able to create that same rainbow piano keyboard to make soundproof barriers, which she uses to protect people from the Melody of Sorrow. Her powers in her true form have yet to be revealed. Trivia *Ako is the only Pretty Cure who has two theme colors: Black for her masked form and Yellow to her true form. *Ako is the youngest Pretty Cure thus far, next to Urara from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and Hikari from Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart. *Cure Muse looks quite mature for her age and she also looks a lot older than she really is. Which is probably why Hibiki, Kanade and Ellen did not suspect Ako to be Cure Muse at first, thinking that it was someone older. *Ako Shirabe's design and namesake is a tribute to the character from Toei's other series Kaidan Restaurant. *She is shown to have a slight interest in music *She is mostly shown with Kanade's little brother, Minamino Souta which might mean that they are good friends *Cure Muse's yellow and puffy outfit, appears to be similar to Cure Pine's. *Ako is the third Cure to wear glasses, the first is Hanasaki Tsubomi and Tsukikage Yuri, but neither wore glasses when they were Cures. *As Cure Muse she is the first cure that has had a total form change during the course of the season not counting upgrades. *Along with Milky Rose she is the second Cure character who's motives and true identity are unknown at her first appearance. **Although it is debatable whether or not Milky Rose is actually a cure Gallery ako2.png|Ako stares at the clock tower akoshirabe.png|Ako and Minamino Souta's football yutetr.jpg|Ako smiles a little Ako.png Ako Shirabe.jpg|Ako smiles 1318147942651.jpg|Ako as Cure Muse 1318147883221.jpg|Ako as Cure Muse, full body curemuse1.jpg|Cure Muse from Toei Animation Site Ako11.jpg|Ako from Toei Animation Site 04.jpg|Cure Muse Expressions from Toei Animation Site 05.jpg|Ako Expressions from Toei Animation Site 816851.jpg|Cure Muse during her transformation 816855.jpg 319597_152296758190845_150052681748586_287070_8090803_n.jpg|cure muse on the movie website 5678.jpg|the cure muse action figure for movie ako.jpg ....jpg cure muse.jpg cure muse2.jpg 1301539107621.jpg|TV Asahi´s Image Of Cure Muse muse.png Masked cure.jpg 01 (30).jpg|Toei Animation´s Profile Of Cure Muse curemuse.png|Cure Muse and her Fairy Tone 528162.jpg|Cure Muse and her Fairy Tone ucre msue.png|Cure Muse using her attack 551534.jpg|Just an official picture of Cure Muse and her Fairy Tone p_02a.jpg|Another Picture of Cure Muse with her Fairy Tone 709846.jpg Oopiopaisdawdeawewe.jpg|Cure Muse speaks at last Awaawewae.jpg|Mephisto can't harm his daughter tumblr_lt4tjmkm7T1qcu6mno1_500.jpg|Cure Muse tries to reach her father's heart Suiteprecure-30-1280w-200-(019027)14-19-58-.jpg 1319326548086.jpg|Ako-chan in her princess form with her mother aphrodite JkEsN.jpg|Hibiki,Kanade,siren and ako in their Halloween costumes P 02.jpg|ako with her halloween costume :) thumb|300px|right|henshin